Illusive Desire
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Verloren had always loved Eve but she ever feels the same way. She had loved that person from the start. When she had died, it was Verloren who was accused as her murderer. He vowed to find her and bring her back. 1002 years later, history repeats in a twist.


**Summary: **Verloren had always loved Eve but she ever feels the same way. She had loved _that person_ from the start. When she had died, it was Verloren who was accused as her murderer. He vowed to find her and bring her back. 1002 years later, history repeats in a twist.

**Pairing: **one-sided VerlorenXEve; hints of one-sided AyanamiXTeito and FrauXTeito

* * *

**Illusive Desire**

Again, it was the same no matter how much time Verleron observes. Eve, who had disguised herself as a mortal, was talking animately with a human the death god recognizes as Adam. Verloren does not love or despise humans and only feels indifference towards their race but for this particular human, Verloren has made an exemption. He loathes Adam.

This human Adam was tall and muscular, the latter because of his occupation as a woodcutter and hunter. He was blonde with blue eyes dancing in mischief and good humor. Verloren found his soul… ordinary especially when compared to the great beauty beside him.

Eve still looked beautiful as ever even when clothe in modest garments. Her soul was so pure and illuminating, befitting for the Chief of Heaven's only begotten daughter.

From the distance, Adam laughed merrily, possibly amused at what Eve was talking about. Suddenly, the human's eyes were filled with warmth and a shine Verloren could compare to his whenever he(Verloren) was around with Eve. Adam whispered something to Eve who immediately blushed and smiled sublimely at him.

_Why… why doesn't she smile at me the same way when she's with him?_ Verloren asked himself as he stared at Adam in envy.

_She does not love you but looks at you as a friend,_ a nagging voice inside his head supplied the answer.

The truth hurts. He was Verloren, the Chief of Heaven's perfect creation yet he cannot have what he truly wants in his arms. For the umpteenth time, he cursed himself for his whole being. If he was not perfect, he could hold Eve. If he was not perfect, he could freely love Eve.

Verlore could inform the Chief regarding his daughter's action. The Chief might have taken a liking to the human race but he disapproves of his daughter mingling with them and falling in love with one of them. In this world, Eve is a target for malicious humans. True she is skilled enough in protecting herself but Verloren knew that she is too soft, too kindhearted and too naïve. They might take advantage of that nature of hers. The Chief tried his best to dissuade her but Eve, being the stubborn child that she is, disregards her father's concerns. She had truly loved the human race, especially this particular human. The Chief was very upset when he heard about this resuling in an argument with Eve about this subject as the goddess fought for her feelings.

Yes, Verloren could do that. Eve would be stripped of her power of enchantment, a diety's power to clothe in human skin.

But… that would mean that Eve would also be unable to visit him too.

The death god hesitated. Without Eve by his side, it is a torture. He loved her so… more than his duty, more than this world, more than himself and more than his creator. If Eve would learn that it was him who turned her on, she would hate him. That, Verloren could not stand. He does not want to see sad Eve and he absolutely cannot bear the thought of Eve loathing him.

_Just seeing her happy is enough._

With that, Verloren left with a heavy heart.

* * *

"You… You killed my daughter!" an enraged Chief pointed his finger at Verloren accusingly "This is an unforgivable act even if you had been my greatest creation!"

The death god was not really listening much to what the Chief had spoken. His gaze was glued to a skeleton which greatly resembled Eve. No, it was Eve, but where was her soul?

"Verloren," the Chief's authoritative voice snapped him back to reality "Because of your intolerable deed, Eve's soul would be forced to wander! I hereby sentence you to banishment!"

The choirs of angels buzzed around each other. Mikhail, their leader, silenced them with a glare. They receded.

The ruby-eyed Mikhail, accompanied by his constant companion Raphael, slowly went near him with neutral looks.

"Verloren, Chief of Heaven's perfect creation, by his decree you are hereby-"

Before the two archangels could deliver his judgement, Verloren casted a bit of his power to escape as his loyal followers, the Kors, had joined their Master in his flight.

"I would never take her life!" Verloren exclaimed in indignation "The Chief is mistaken!"

_Master had truly loved her ladyship,_ the Kors agreed

"I would search for her soul."

_We would follow you, Master Verloren._

"Seek havoc! Anhilate everything until she is found!"

Madness soon overcomes his senses.

_If that is what you desire, Master, so be it._

* * *

_You… you where are you?_

Verloren searched for her soul amongst the humans in this world.

_You definitely fell ito this world. Where are you? Is it you?_

Verloren looked into the soul of the man but it was immediately tainted, leaving Verlore to conclude that it was not hers.

_Is it you then?_

This time, it was a woman with hair like hers but it was the same result. It was not her soul.

_I can't find you. The Chief of Heaven set me up._

So Verloren continued his search among humans, be it be man, woman, a child, an or an infant. One of them should surely hold her soul. As a pure being, she would be reincarnated as a human. She, as a human, could love these accursed beings she had loved.

_In that case, until I've bitten all souls in this world… All the better, with this looking for you would be easier._

* * *

"That's far enough, Verloren!" seven ghostly figures descended from above. All of them had borne great resemblance to him, Verloren. At first, he was confused why they look too much like him but realization dawned upon him.

The former death god could feel his fury rise. The Chief dares mocks him by creating these replicas out of his own fragments!

"Laughable," Verloren muttered darkly "I alone am Verloren. God's greatest masterpeice is oly one."

_The chief has a dry sense of humor,_ the Kors were sarcastic as they growled at their Master's look-a-likes. Verloren had to agree with them. His respect for his creator had longed passed ever since her death. Even if he was her father, Verloren would never return Eve to him.

* * *

Curse everything! Curse these pathetic humans! Curse the 7 Ghosts! Curse Mikhail and Raphael! Especially a thousand curses to the Chief of Heaven!

Those replicas of his tried to destroy him. He was Verloren, the greatest of them all! It proved to be an impossible feat for them. Of course, that is expected as they were nothing but mere copies. But curses! The Chief of Heaven interfered by sending the aid of Mikhail and Raphael. These angels separated his soul from his body, thereby weakening him.

"I hope that you will find peace in your next life, Verloren." That replica-Profe wished as he was on the processed of being sealed.

_Eve, no matter what, I'll find you! As soon as I regain my full power, I swear to bring you back!_

Then before Verloren could be truly sealed, he gave out one last order to the Kors:_ Create havoc and find her!_

As he was finally sealed, his followers were consumed in madness and did what their master ordered them to.

* * *

A light purpled haired officer clutched his head as if he just had a nightmare. Cold lavender eyes narrowed as he reminisced his past.

_It's that memory again…_ _but no matter I have her now. _

Verloren… no his reincarnation, Ayanami turned his gaze to a young brunette lad with soft features, unconscious on a cot. The lad's soul was so unworldly, so pure, so innocent. He had so greatly resemble her but that not so surprising, his soul had originally been hers.

_Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs… Teito Klein, to think it had been you from the start. No wonder I had felt deep attachment to you._

Ayanami went closer to brush off the stray bangs so he could see the boy's features more but he hesitated and stopped.

_Why is it still the same as then? You are near me yet I cannot truly have you._

And Ayanami know the reason. It's because of the appearance of a new Adam. An Adam in the boy's life just as there had been Adam in Eve's life. That copy of his- Zehel, the one with his scythe.

Ah, but it should not concern him greatly. What was originally his would eventually return to its owner. He shall have his fragments back and he shall regain his full glory.

And the most important, she is finally at his side.

Even though if this person is no longer Eve, for Ayanami… no Verloren, as long as the boy holds Eve's soul, it is fine as it is.

He would destroy those that are precious to the boy. Sooner or later, Teito Klein would submit himself to him.

With that, Eve would be finally his.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Well, I do like angst so I couldn't resist writing an angst regarding _what-if-Eve-had-a-lover-who-is-not-Verloren_ theory.

As how Eve died, it's up to you. Personally, I don't think Verloren killed her... intentionally at least. Gah, this manga is driving me crazy! I don't care what others think or what is the truth but in this story, Teito is Eve's reincarnation. I subscribe to this theory~

I hope it is up to your standards, mina-sama~


End file.
